Whenever winding the fishing line of a fishing reel a conventional ratchet R and catch C arrangement performs an anti-reverse function as FIG. 1 shows so as to prevent counter rotation in direction R1. The catch C is formed with a narrow recess C1 for the insertion of a spring plate S therein. While normally rotating the ratchet C in direction R2, the clicking sound produced when the ratchet strikes the catch will be transmitted into the water to scare the fish, adversely affecting the fishing. As some fishermen enjoy the silence of nature during fishing, the clicking sound created by the prior art reel ratchet may possibly bother the fishermen.
The present inventors have noted such phenomena and invented the present silencer for an anti-reverse fishing reel.